lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Chuva
Chuva é um tema significante em Lost, com suas usuais ocorrências, efeitos dramáticos e e acompanham giros na trama. __TOC__ Ocorrências 1ª Temporada * Quando Jack, Kate e Charlie estavam fugindo do montro. * Quando Locke aprecia a chuva e o monstro aparece imediatamente depois. * Quando Edward Mars ataca Kate. * Quando Michael diz a Walt "Eu irei pegar seu cachorro de volta assim que terminar de chover". Walt olha para fora e imediatamente a chuva para. * Quando a mãe de Jack, Margo Shephard, pede para ele pegar seu pai na Austrália. * Quando Jack lutou com Ethan. * Quando Locke e Boone encontraram a escotilha. * Quando Ethan foi morto por Charlie. * Quando Sawyer matou Frank Duckett. * Quando Shannon tentou matar Locke. * Quando Jack e outros foram até o Black Rock buscar barras de dinamites. 2ª Temporada * Quando Shannon foi morta por Ana-Lucia. * Quando Edward Mars estava levando Kate para a cadeia e quase bateram no cavalo negro. * Quando Charlie atacou Sun. * Quando Claire, Kate, e Rousseau encontraram a estação médica. * Quando Sayid, Ana Lucia, e Charlie encontraram o balão. * Quando Jack e Kate foram até a linha. * Quando Christian Shephard e Ana foram visitar Claire. * Quando Desmond se acidentou com o barco na ilha. * Quando Desmond foi solto da prisão. 3ª Temporada * Quando Locke dá carona a Eddie, que pedia carona. thumb|right|[[Desmond prevê a chuva ]] * Desmond contruiu um pára-raios para proteger a cabana de Claire depois de prever uma tempestade chegando. * Quando Kate escapa de sua jaula para soltar Sawyer. * Quando Kate liga para Edward Mars. * Quando Kevin Callis liga para Kate de seu carro de polícia. * Durante a cirurgia de Ben, enquanto Pickett mantém Sawyer na mira de uma arma. * Depois de Desmond confrontar Charlie em seu "flashback," ele previu que choveria, e choveu. * Começou a chover quando Kate e Juliet começaram a brigar. * Começou a chover quando Jin, Desmond, Hurley e Charlie estavam procurando pela paraquedista. * Quando Charlie está pensando em deixar a banda enquanto troca um pneu na chuva com Liam e os outros membros da Drive Shaft quando ouve "You All Everybody" no rádio pela primeira vez. * Charlie é pego em uma tempestade e começa a correr pela rua. Ele vê Nadia sendo assaltada em um beco e a ajuda, motivo pelo qual ela o chama de herói. 4ª Temporada ]] * Quando os sobreviventes se dividem entre os grupos de Locke e Jack e quando a equipe do cargueiro pousa na ilha. * Chove quando o grupo de Locke faz uma pausa no caminho para a cabana. * Chove em 1996, quando Desmond começa a experimentar transferências de sua consciência entre a realidade atual e o cargueiro em 2004. * Está chovendo quando Harper aparece para Juliet. * Chove quando Emily Annabeth Locke sai de sua casa e é atropelada por um carro quando grávida de seis meses de Locke. * Chovia quando Richard Alpert chegou para testar o jovem Locke. 5ª Temporada * Logo após a ilha ser movida, começa a chover. * Quando o Time de Expedição Científica chega à Ilha, está chovendo. * Quando Kate e Jack observam Dan Norton conversar com Carole Littleton, está chovendo. Prevendo a chuva Locke, Desmond e Juliet já previram tempestades. * Locke diz a Boone "Começará a chover em um segundo. Você deveria voltar.". * Desmond tenta explicar a sua volta ao passado para Charlie, dizendo "...e então começou a chover". E, claro, começou a chover. * Juliet informa a Kate "Começará a chover. Você não acha melhor esperarmos até e manhã?" antes delas se encontrarem com o monstro. * Locke diz a Hurley "A tempestade está prestes a acabar, Hugo", antes de ela realmente passar. * Em "The Beginning of the End", quando começa a chover, Locke parece surpreso, como se isto o tivesse pego de surpresa. Notas da Produção * De acordo com "Welcome to Oahu", choveu por 12 dias durante as filmagens dos episódios e , e a chuva destruiu até equipamentos. * No mesmo tempo que a chuva natural estava caindo, ees também simularam chuva, usando várias mangueiras de bombeiros nos atores. * Curiosamente, em , durante a chuva, as tochas NÃO se apagam. Category:Temas Recorrentes